Flint
Flint is a teenager with a petrifying gaze who serves as a one-shot villain in the Jumanji Cartoon. He was created by Jumanji to mess with Judy's mind. He is defeated by Judy when she reflects his own attack back at him, freeing his victims and turning him to stone, and presumably destroyed when his statue falls thousands of feet to the ground. Traits Flint is expressly made to gain Judy's attraction and nothing else, he is a seemingly perfect suitor for Judy, even saves her twice; Once from falling into a Bottomless Pit after he appears for the first time when he comes out of one door in an abandoned door hall; And another from a giant Eagle. Both feature implausible physics meaning Flint is not all as he seems, despite looking more human than most Jumanji denizens and living in a luxurious floating castle above the clouds, he is the first that Alan outright identifies as an artificial creation of the game, since Schlatter voices both Flint and Judy's original school crush, Wade, this is another hint that Jumanji is deliberately engineering Flint to trap Judy. Flint's friendly Prince Charming persona is just a cover up to his real intentions by adding Judy to his living statue collection. Although at first Flint doesn't turn Judy into stone the first time he has the chance because he wants her to wear a fancy dress first. He has much fewer qualms about Peter and Alan because they force him to act immediately. As Jumanji's equivalent to a Gorgon, Flint captures inhabitants and animals to turn to stone for his garden full of petrified animals and people, petrifying them by contact with his eyes that glow when he petrifies someone. When he tries to petrify Judy, she pulls a hand mirror and he petrifies himself, permitting the statues he made come back to life. Appearance In Love on the Rocks, Judy wants to go to the dance with a boy she likes called Wade, but he tricks her into doing his homework for him. Judy is heartbroken and does not want to play Jumanji again, but she accidentally rolls the dice giving them the clue "When what you want is behind the door, be careful what you're wishing for." Upon hearing their clue, Alan takes them to a room of many doors; after two wrong tries, Judy falls down a hole and is rescued by a young boy from behind door number three, who introduces himself as Flint. Flint takes the three back to his castle in the clouds. On the way up, he earns Peter's gratitude after saving him from falling to his death nearly falls to his death, but Alan remains suspicious of him. The only door in his palace that is off-limits, is covered in vines and hides the resolution to his secret. When investigating the forbidden room, Alan and Peter find statues of various inhabitants of Jumanji, including Trader Slick and that of a bird which has just attacked Judy and been driven off by Flint. Alan realizes that the Jumanji created Flint to give Judy the perfect boyfriend while she's heartbroken. Flint changes Peter into a statue, but Alan escapes when Judy interrupts him. Flint tries to turn her to stone as he kisses her, but Alan interrupts and shows her the statue of Peter. Flint pins Alan with the Peter statue and tries again to turn Judy to stone, but she reflects his attack back onto him with his mirror. With Flint defeated, all of the statues return to normal and the castle disintegrates. Judy apologizes for her behavior and realizes she solved the clue as it was trying to warn her about Flint. Alan is saved from his fall by Slick and the giant bird but must pay 1,000 mangoes for the service. At home, Judy gives Wade his homework, but it turns out she made him fail as she realized what a loser he is and is no longer smitten with him. Trivia *His episode has many tropes in common with fairy tales and Classical Mythology. The Gorgon's ability to petrify victims through eye contact; The Midas foreboding about being careful what reality to wish for; After being defeated, his high rise castle collapses. *He has no surname and a meaningful name: Flint, like the rock type. *Rule of Three: At the door hall, the first door produces bats, the second cockroaches, and Flint comes out of the third. Category:Jumanji Villains Category:TV Series Characters Category:Villains